Terra's Scary Secret
by scorpionking17
Summary: What happens when the Titans discover that Terra's long lost father is the Russian Terriorist Makarov. What will the Titans do. What will Terra tell about her father and Slade. What will Makarov do to Slade.
1. Chapter 1

**Terra's Scary Secret**

Scorpionking17 here and I have decided to do two stories the first one is about Mortal Kombat and Teen Titans, but this story is about Teen Titans and Call of Duty. What happens when the rock girl Terra has a big and frighting secret. What happens when Terra's long lost father was the Russian terroist Makarov. Thats right will the Titans except Terra's secret or will the Titans throw here out

Disclamer: I do not own Teen Titans or Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and 3, but I do own an OC.

Chapter 1

Russian and a Rock

15 years ago

Mosocw, Russia

Im the one who rules all, I will watch in victory, my men will crush any one that stands in my way. My name is Vladimir Makarov and I will bring Russia and the world to its knees. But now my wife just had a baby girl. She is the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. We decided to name her Terra Makarov. The doctor told us that our baby had a elemental power. The power of earth. I had an idea to bring the world to its knees.

Makarov- My sweet I see a future for our baby girl.

Wife- What is it?

Makarov- Im going to use her to bring the world to its knees.

Wife- Oh no! We are not using our baby girl for your own personal gain. When I met you, I thought you where the perfect man, but now I made a mistake. Im taking our daughter.

Makarov- Im going to use her and if you leave!

Makarov pulls a desert eagle handgun

Makarov- You will die!

Terra starts crying

Wife- Ok but you have to catch me.

Makarov's wife took Terra and ran out the door.

Terra crys again.

Wife- Shh! Its ok. Im going to take you to a place where he cant find you.

His wife takes Terra to her friends place and tell her that her name was Terra Markov and she is to go to America.

Friend- Ok ill take her

Then Makarov came from behind and said.

Makarov- Ha, ha, ha well, well, well if it isn't my wife and daugther. Well my sweet time to die.

Wife- Gooo!

Makarov fired the bullet and hit her wife in the chest. She then falls to the ground dead as day.

Makarov- Well my sweet Terra, in 15 years, will meet again.

Well thats chapter 1 well I got to go and play call of duty ghost so c'ya.

GOODBYE


	2. Daughter and Father

Terra's Scary Secret

Scorpionking17 here and I got a review from Poprocks24 to do another chapter so im doing it to get more fans so here it is.

Disclamer: I dont own Teen Titans or Call of Duty Modern Warfare series

Chapter 2

Daughter meets Father

Present Day

Jump City, California

It was a warm spring morning and at Titans tower it was usual. Robin was doing training, Starfire was making her werid alien food (EKK), Raven was meditating on the couch, Cyborg was fixing his baby (t car he loves it so much why not marry it well moving on), Beastboy and Terra were on the beach looking at the sunrise.

Terra- This is beautiful beastboy.

Beast boy- I know babe you deserve the best, and it is your birthday.

Terra- Yah, great.

Terra said sarcastically.

Beast boy- Whats wrong Terra.

Terra- Well you know I was born in Russia, right.

Beast Boy- Yes.

Terra- Well, when I was a infant my mother died by an ensain killer.

Beast Boy- Well who did it.

Terra- I dont know who.

Beast boy- Well dont worry, I wont let anything happen to you.

Terra laid her head on Beast boys shoulder.

Terra- Thanks Beast boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours later

Day 1 9:40:24

Jump City International Airport

Vladimir Makarov under cover ( Verne Markson)

Leader of the ultranationalist

Makarov- Well its time for my plan to take affect

Lev- Whats the plan sir.

Makarov- Where going past airport security

Lev- Wont we get caught with are weapons.

Makarov- Thats why I put a coating on our weapons so there metal detectors won't detect it.

Lev- Ok but what about our identites, if the police find out, we will be excuted.

Makarov- I change our names so the police wont find out

Lev- Ok.

Makarov- alright, lets move.

Makarov and his men moved throught the metal detecter, then the guard asked him his name.

Guard- Name.

Makarov- Verne Markson.

Guard- Ok, name.

Lev- Lee Johnson.

Guard- Ok move along.

Makarov and his men move to the exit of the airport where the van was parked.

Makarov- Ok, we got through and the rest of my men are on the boat and are in positon. Alright lets move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Titans tower the alarm went off and the titans went to the living room.

Robin- Titans we got a robbery at the Jump City National Bank.

Titans- Titans Go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the bank 4 guys with automatic rifles were holding the bank up.

Robber 1- alright hand the money and no one gets hurt.

The bank teller hands the money to the robbers and the robbers flead the scene.

Robin- hold it right their.

Robber 1- Oh no its the titans oh what should I do, oh yeah now.

The other robbers knock out all the titans except for Terra.

Robber 1- Well so long pretty you look out when your scared.

Then a bullet hit the robber in the face.

?- Fire

BAM BAM BAM

One by one commando troopers shot every last one of the criminals.

Terra- Who are you.

Makarov- Well you dont know your own father.

Terra- haaaa

Terra gasp at the sight of her father.

Clifthanger, in the next chapter Captian Price, Nikoli, my OC and task force 141 will be in the story and this next chapter will have some cussing in it and some blood in it.

GOODBYE


	3. Secrets Reveled

Terra's Scary Secret

Scorpionking17 here and I promise you that I would present task force 141 so here it is, I also show a mission from call of duty modern warfare 2 no russian so yeah.

Disclamer: I dont own Call of Duty Modern Warfare or Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

Secrets Exposed

Jump City, California

Now where we last left off Terra discovered her father. So here we are.

Terra- Your my what.

Makarov- Im your father, thats right I am.

Terra- Where have you been all these years.

Makarov- I've been out making the world a better place.

Terra- Why didnt you take me.

Makarov- Because I didn't want anybad people take you.

Terra- Never let me go dad.

Terra huged her father like she never huged anybody before.

Terra- Can we walk together dad.

Makarov- Alright honny.

Robin- Well meet you back at the tower Terra.

Terra- Ok Robin.

But what they dont know is somebodys watching.

?- Interesting, very very interesting.

Off the coast of Titans Tower

2 hours later

Sgt. Mark MacTavish

Task Force 141

Cpt. Price- History is written by victor, history is filled with liars. When he lives and we die, his truth will be written cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. There is a mad man on the loose and where going to bring him in to the light. Nikoli come in you got the last location

Nikoli- Inbound Price im just above the location.

Cpt. Price- Excellent, everyone get ready.

The helicopter is position over the tower and then a rope comes out off the plane.

Cpt. Price- Go Go Go.

Cpt. Price- Alright, Mark cut the power.

Sgt. MacTavish- 3, 2, 1, now

In the Tower the power goes out.

Robin- Cyborg, what happen.

Cyborg- I dont know, someone from outside cut the power.

Robin- Well Titans, get ready.

Outside the tower, Task Force 141 is activating the elevator.

Cpt Price- Alright get ready, 3...2...1...GO, hands up now.

Robin- What the heck is going on here.

Cpt. Price- Your under arrest for harvering a criminal.

Raven- Criminal, what are you talking about.

Nikoli- Dont play stupid with me, Makarov.

Beast boy- You mean Terras father, he awesome he saved our lives.

Cpt. Price- Thats what he wants you to think, he tried to gain your trust.

Robin- What are you talking about, and why should we trust you.

Price pulls out a dvd that says CIA KIA mission 121.

Cpt. Price- What your about to see on this dvd will show the real dark truth of Makarov.

Robin- Alright show us ok.

Clifthanger, im awesome and what is on the dvd and where is makarov and terra, and who was the mystrieous person, find out on the next chapter.

GOODBYE


	4. No Russian part 1

Terra's Scary Secret

Hey scorpionking17 here and this is a flashback story and it will contain some blood and some mild language so here we are.

Disclamer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 4: No Russian part 1

C.I.A

PFC. JOSEPH ALLEN

15 YEARS AGO

PCF Allen- So how do I look.

Shepherd- Like one of the bad guys. Perfect for your undercover assignment.

PCF Allen-So Makarov is the prize.

Shepherd- Makarov's no prize. He's a whore. A mad-dog killer for the highest bidder. Just remember your new identity. It'll keep you alive. Welcome to the 141. Best handpicked group of warriors on the planet.

PCF-Allen- It's an honor, Sir. When do I meet the rest of the team?

Shepherd- They're on a mission recovering a downed ACS module behind enemy lines.

PCF Allen- Their feet wet?

Shepherd- Imagine they're just about freezing right now.

5 Hours later

C.I.A DEEP COVER OPERATION

ALEXEI BORODIN

Shepherd- The rest of Task Force 141 brought in the ACS, Allen. Two men took down an entire base. I ask must more from you now. Yesterday you were a soilder on the front line. But today front lines are history. Uniforms are relics. The war rages everywhere. And there will be casualties. This man Makarov is fighting his own war and he has no rules. No boundaries. He doesn't flinch at torture, human trafficking, or genocide. He's not loyal to a flag or a counrty or any set of ideals. He trades blood for money. He's your new best friend. You don't want to know what it's cost already to put you next to him. It will cost you a piece of yourself. It willcost nothing compared to everything you'll save.

TO BE CONTINUE

GOODBYE


	5. No Russian part 2

Terra's Scary Secret

Hey scorpionking17 here and this is part two and this is when I said this will have some blood scene so here it is , I might have to change the rating to rated M so read on.

Disclamer: I wish I did own Call of Duty and Teen Titans

Chapter 5: No Russian part 2

"No Russian"

Day 3 - 08:40:53

PCF Joseph Allen a.k.a. Alexei Borodin

Zakhaev International Airport

Moscow, Russia

Makarov- Stamey Bull, Remeber- no Russian.

The five terrorist walk out of the elevator with their guns drawn. When the citizens relized that they were terrorist, it was to late.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

All Citizens- Ahhhhh ahhhhh

The citizens scream in terror as Makarov and his men started to wast every last one of them. As they where finished, dead bodies and blood where all over the floor. As they walked through the metal detectors they continue to shoot the civilians no mercy on any of them. They also kept shooting airport guards as well.

Makarov- Up the stairs. Go.

The terrorist walked up the stairs to kill more civilians. As they got up to the second floor they find more civilans and they started to shoot at them as well. As they kept shooting, more blood and bodies where on the ground. The C.I.A agent shot a grenade from his grenade launcher and blew up more civilens.

The Airport securities started to shoot the terrorist, but no anvil they either got shot or blown up. One by one airport security guards where killed by Makarov and his men. As they walked to the exit a glass elevator rose with two guards, they thought they can shoot them, but they where shot and blown up.

They continue to walk slowly as they headed down stairs.

Makarov- Lets go!

As they reach the first floor they saw dead bodies, blood, and screaming civilans. All departures were delayed because of the terrorist attack. They started to head outside to find the police and swat team outside of the airport.

Makarov- They're right on time. Check your weapons and ammo.

Viktor- I've waited a long time for this.

Makarov- Haven't we all.

They got in front of a door and kicked it open.

Makarov- This way let's go. Go.

They walked down a basement hallway. They turned left and reached the outside of the hanger.

Makarov- For Zakhaev.

Asthey continue walking, they saw swat members with riot shields coming out of the smoke. The agent shot a grenade at the swat team and blew up a couple of them.

Makrarov- F.S.B- Take em out.

Another shot another kill from the agent as he fired another grenade at them. He shoots the swat members and threw a grenade at them.

The swat member threw a flash bang at the agent and blind him little. The launched a grenade and blew up another member. The terrorist continue to shoot at the members adn to try to get through without getting killed. The agent shoots and throws a grenade at the member blowing up thm and a swat truck.

Makarov- 30 seconds. Go.

They continue to run to the stairs to the basement.

Makarov- This way let's go.

He carefully opens the door and moves with caution. He walks down the hallway till he sees a ambulance.

Makarov- Hallway clear. Hold your fire

The ambulance door opens and a terrorist is inside.

They put their guns away.

Anatoly- Good, you made it! Get in.

Anatoly helps Makarov and his men into the ambulance.

Anatoly- We've sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov.

Makarov- That was no message...

BAM

Makarov shoots the agent in the chest killing him

Makarov- This is a message.

Makarov closes the door and the agent spuse blood all ove the floor.

Makarov- The American thought he could decive us. When they find that body...all of Russia will cry for war.

As the ambulance flees the scean, swat members go to where the dead agent was.

Then the video went white.

Man, this is the longest chapter I've done so continue to read and review.

GOODBYE.


End file.
